Ash is 'Not In Love'
by AweSamantha
Summary: The Midnight Beast's Ashley Horne is known as a player, making out with any girl he can, but when a different girl shows up not pizza girl ... Is he just saying 'I'm not in love' to cover something up?
1. I'm not in love

"Yur a wizard, Ashley..."

"Yes I am, Hagrid..."

"Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. ASH! ASH! ASH!" Stefan Abingdon moved from talking to yelling. His best mate Ashley Horne had been dreaming about Hogwarts, while they were meant to get ready for a meet and greet that their manager (Chevy) had set up. As he woke up Dru Wakely shouted from the living room, "Somebody's at the door."

It wasn't like there was effort to get to the door, which was just a metal mesh that could be picked up, but Stef stepped out and looked to the entrance. "Ash... It's a girl... What did you do?" He said, walking over then noticed the red bag she was wearing. So did Ashley but it was the first thing he noticed. "PIZZA GIRL!" He yelled, and ran across with a big smile on his face. He then looked up, and stood still. This wasn't Pizza girl, this girl had red hair and a sweet face. Soft pink lips, with no make-up on and eyes as blue as the sky. In Ashley's eyes, she looked like a goddess. Stefan moved the 'door' so that the girl could pass through the pizza. "Hello." They all said, and Stef walked over to take the pizza. "Hey. That'll be five pounds, fifty." The girl said in her irish accent, pulling the pizza away from his reach. The lads exchanged looks, then Dru got up. "Could we offer you a free Midnight Beast mug? Or a flannel?" He asked and she chuckled.

"She... thinks it's a joke..." The three of the mumbled to each other. "Can Ash offer a lap dance?" Stefan asked with a smirk, and Ashley hit him around the head. "No. I'm sure we can find a different payment... Not money..." Ash said. "How about, I give a kiss to any of you, and you get it for free?" She said, with a smile and roll of the eyes. The boys exchanged looks, and nodded, then she walked up to Dru and kissed him on the forehead before passing him the food and walking out.

"Who is she?" Dru asked, dazed as her was opening the box. "A goddess sent from the pizza gods, who has a bad taste in guys." Ashley complained. Stef laughed, "Dude. She dilibrately went to Dru because she saw you staring at her. You wouldn't take your eyes off her." Ashley sighed, "She's an Irish princess, with red hair and soft lips. How could I not stare at her!?" He walked to the sofa and flopped down, looking a bit upset. "You didn't even look at her breasts... And, that is a first." Stefan said covering up the entrance again. Dru chuckled a bit, then took a bite from the meat feast pizza. "Doctor Dru, what do you diagnose this poor man with?" Stef asked, walking over to his best friends. "I believe it's called Love At Frist sight, Mr Stef. If Mr Ashley wants to have a chance with this girl, I think he will have to change his ways. Be less of a flirt." Ash rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in love."


	2. Duet

The next day Zoe met with the boys in the cafe, to discuss the new single to be released. "Right, so we'd like to have a female artisit on the track." Dru explained. The lads nodded, and Zoe let out a sigh. "I can't sing, we all know that. But I think I found the right person, she's really talented and hasn't done any recording." She explained.

"And if the single does well, we've launched both of us into the world of music." Stef said with a grin, but the other two looked at him as if he was speaking a different language. "We will be getting money and food, as well as the female." He said, with a roll of his eyes. "I'll bring her to your flat later on." Zoe said, finishing off her mug of tea and kissing Stef before leaving the boys on their own.

"So... What will it be?" Ash asked his mate, "Which song will we be selling?" Stef smiled then sighed. "I haven't chosen... Either Booty Call or Life Is A Musical..." He said.

"But we've already made videos for them, how will it work if we bring in a girl?" Dru asked, and watched as Stefan slammed his head on the table. "Hey. What if we do Friends For Never?" Dru pointed out. "No. We can do Life Is A Musical. That way, we can see the cheerleaders again and we can have female vocals on it. Then it would be a proper high school musical parody thing..." Ashley said, and it wasn't that bad of an idea. The boys soon agreed on this, and they called Chevy to explain it. And the cheerleaders agreed, since they were going to be paid a tenner each.

* * *

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Jennifer. Jennifer, this is the Midnight Beast." The boys all looked up from where they were, Ash having to peer around from behind the entrance to his room. "New pizza girl..." Dru muttered, as all their mouths dropped open. Long laced sleeve, black top, jeans and grey Converse shoes. Long red hair, soft pink lips and sky blue eyes. Yep. It was her. "Nice to see you again." She said in her Irish accent, and looked around. Ashley ran back into his room and pulled on a pair of tight jeans before stepping out of his room. "Could it be any cleaner?" She chuckled, and he instantly began to put the pizza boxes in the bin. "Ash, calm down. She's just joking about." Zoe pointed out then she tugged Stef to one side.

"So you know her?" Zoe asked in a hushed tone. Stef nodded, "Yeah. Yesterday she brang us our pizza, and gave it to us for free. Ash thinks she's a goddess." The two smirked but Zoe nodded. "She could be, I mean she's really talented and looks great. And if she handed over the pizza for free, then that's... Yup!" She explained. Then they walked over. "So... Do you mind singing a bit for us?" Stef asked, and she nodded. "What shall I sing?" She asked.

"The chrous of... What Makes You Beautiful." Dru said, and the others laughed. But she did with no complaint or comment, and it was amazing.

"Oh."

"My."

"Goddess..."

"I think the phrase is oh my god, Ash." Zoe smirked, and then rolled her eyes. "You should put a top on." The others laughed a little, before sitting around the table. "So. Have you heard any of our music before?" Stef asked, before she nodded. "Zoe showed me some tracks ages ago, and I loved them. So she's kept me updated." Stef looked to Zoe, and she smiled. "You don't have to thank me." He then gave her a peck on the cheek. "So you've heard Life Is A Musical?" Dru asked and she nodded. "Love it."

It was just getting better for the boys. New pizza girl, who looks good, and actually likes them, their music also. "Well, I've worked out how we can add you in. And the video ideas work too, the cheerleaders have agreed. It would all work out, hopefully, and we would have a winnning single on our hands!" Stef explained. "It starts out as a prom," He went to say the plans for the video but Dru looked up. "You're getting us in suits?!" He asked. Zoe nodded, and then he continued. "I'd be dancing with Zoe, Dru with his girlfriend (cafe girl) and we need to work out a partner for you and Ashley. Then me and Ash talk, and it goes into the cheerleader slash gym part. We are just dancing about and the cheerleaders are doing their thing. For this we'll be in gym clothes with our logo. But you can wear a dress, with shorts on underneath..." He went on to explain the whole video, some input from the others.

And soon it was time for the girls to leave. Zoe kissed Stef before walking to the door, and Jennie gave them all a hug. "Erm... Ash. You can let go now..." She muttered, hugging the still topless Ashley Horne. "I have to go home, Ash." She said, and the boys pulled him off of her. "Sorry about him." They both said, as she walked out with a smirk. "Admit it." Dru said, once the girls had left. "I'm n-" Before he could finish, Dru did. "Yeah yeah. Not in love. We know..."


	3. Music Video

The next day, at 2pm, they had recorded the vocals and the single was ready. It sounded brilliant, Jennie coming in at times when Ash was singing. It all went well, with an added solo for her. And they were down at the Gym now. Half of it was set up for the Prom and the other half for the gym scene. Jennie and Zoe met up with cafe girl and Zoe pulled out some dresses. All purple, to match the theme. "I never went to prom." Jennie said, as she got into the purple dress she had been given. The other two looked at her as if she was mad. "I didn't want to, dresses aren't my thing. And they never were..." She explained, and they looked confused. "It's a music video, I'm not going to argue." She said, before slipping on the black flats that have a purple strip on them.

They walked out and Jennie looked around and sighed. No partner for her. They all began to get in places, and she noticed Ash sat on his own. The music that's at the start began to play, and she walked over. She took his hand and she walked out into the space, taking Ash with her. His face wore a smile sweet as their hands were locked and then she gently untangled her hand from his and placed them on the back of his neck. They said nothing as he placed his hands on her waist, and began to sway. Jennie then let her hands hang from Ash's neck as she moved in closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced close together. They were getting the perfect shots, and then it was the time for them to speak.

"What the fudge was Mr Jones on about back there?" Zoe smiled as her boyfriend talked to Ash, Dru and cafe girl still dancing. As Ash turned to reply, Jennie placed a hand on his shoulder and one on his back, and he placed one on her lower back. "I don't know man, but that guy is crazy!"

"Are we going to show these kids how to kick it or what?!" Stef asked, and Zoe exchanged a look with Jennie. They both wanted to laugh at the over acting of their friends. But then again, it was a video to take the piss out of High School Musical. "You're damn right we are! Let's kick it!" Ash said, before letting go of Jennie. Dru let go of his girl, as did Stef and the four of them lined out (Dru, Ash, Jennie, Stef). Then the director yelled cut and they went to change. They boys out of tuxes into gym clothes, and Jennie into a purple dress that was easier to move in, purple and white VANs shoes and a jacket.

Then they all lined up in order again, and began the song. It was brilliant, and there were hugs all round when it was filmed and ready for editing. Ashley caught glimpse of Jennie between all the girls, and he was surprised that she was all he could focus on. There was definately something wrong with him. "Say something." Zoe said, as she walked past. He ran over, and took hold of her hand pulling her to one side. "You... You're bloody amazing." He said, with a smile as they held hands. Neither of them pulling away. "Thanks..." She said shyly. "Like... I can't believe that you are such a great singer. And thanks for pairing up with me, you didn't have to." He replied.

"I wanted to, but I would of ended up with you anyway since there was no other boy for me to dance with." Jennie said. "But, I wanted to. Plus, you're a good slow dancer." Ash smiled, and shyly thanked her. What was she doing to him. "I'll see you again once the video is edited and ready." She said, walking away and their fingers slipping apart. She then left him standing there on his own, so she could get changed and go home.

* * *

"Ash has been stood there for an hour, on his own, staring at the door and then his hand... We need to move him out of here." Zoe pointed out, and Dru laughed. "It's Jennifer who's left him like this." He said, and Stef tried to drag him out. "Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash." He srepeated over and over again. Dru slapped Ashley and soon they were moving again. "Homewards!" Ashley said, and they all followed. "We have a video to edit, and by that, I mean Stef has a video to edit!"

They all laughed, and made their way back to the flat to spend hours watching the clips over and over. But Ash was really caught up on how Jennie had changed him, not really sure if it was for the best. "I'm off to my room." He announced when they got to the flat, and they others courused, "Ewwwww tmi!" He rolled his eyes, and left them to it.


End file.
